


OG Spidey

by kwonhershey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Idol AU, basically dorm 2, im not sure, or 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhershey/pseuds/kwonhershey
Summary: a tipsy mingyu thanks to 8barormingyu needing to take the spider out from the dorm because joshua told him so





	OG Spidey

 

It’s not all the time that their dorm ever has a visitor – though, Jihoon only wishes it’d be a person, not an animal. A person visiting would be considerate enough to be quiet, maybe. A person would be hushing when he or she walks in. Anything, a person would actually be considerate, if they were decent enough.

But, no. Jihoon wakes up to sounds of what seems like a broom hitting the ceiling then the window, he cringes. Cheol would be so mad. Unless he’s started it.

Jihoon hears a high pitched whine, “Ah, Mingyu.” He looks over to the bed next to him and he doesn’t see his roommate so he nods to himself. When am I ever wrong?

He’s about to fall back to sleep when he hears a scream and a few heavy bottles falling. “Jesus Christ, Mingyu.” He grumbles as he rolls in his bed, careful not to fall and makes his way down the bed. He noticed that Seokmin is giggling on Wonwoo’s extra bed but he doesn’t get to greet him because suddenly their laundry room’s door gets hit by something heavy.

Mingyu whines, “What the fuck, I don’t need this.” He has his mouth open wide, almost like a boy about to cry.

He hears Seokmin giggle again and he turns to see him on his stomach and his chin on his hands, watching Mingyu with glee.

Jihoon doesn’t want to bother with Mingyu any longer so he turns to walk over to Seokmin, of course, after he points at Mingyu and laugh at him.

“Shua hyung told him not to come out until he can get the visitor out.” Seokmin tells the older who now has his head on the younger’s back.

“What visitor? Where’s Shua hyung?”

“The spider. Mingyu and Joshua were doing the laundry this afternoon but Mingyu insisted to open the window and hyung made him promise to close it when he’s done. Apparently, he didn’t and now there’s a spider in the laundry room. Shua went to Myungho.” Seokmin grins, “Just to make sure Mingyu doesn’t call him for help.” 

Jihoon laughs anyway because here they are again, Mingyu putting himself in trouble.

“What’s going on?” Cheol walks out from his and Wonwoo’s room, half naked since he literally just rolled off the bed to check on what the noise was all about.

“Is he drunk?” Cheol squints as his eyes adjust with the brightness in the room as he points at Mingyu who was helplessly talking to the wall and tapping the mop on the floor.

“Tipsy, I think. He just came back from Myungho’s.” Seokmin answers. The reason why he seems to know a lot about tonight was because he had gone down with Mingyu and Joshua. He, Jeonghan and Soonyoung planned to do a broadcast on Vlive but in the end, they decided not to. They just ended up chatting amongst themselves. Joshua on the other hand was with Minghao and Mingyu, drinking wine and listening to jazz music. The usual.

Though, Mingyu’s alcohol tolerance is impressive, he bought himself a few drinks he had wanted to try. He mixed a few and he moved too much. Guess how the child is now.

 

“Mingyu, did you close the window?” Joshua asked as they made their way back to the dorm.

 

Mingyu’s eyes widened and looked over at Joshua, “Oh, no.” He gasped, putting his hand on his mouth. Seokmin grinned anyway because he knew it’d be a good show, if there were a visitor.

 

As they stood in front of their door, Seokmin rushed to the laundry room. He grinned and turned around, “Oh, Mingyu. We have a friend tonight.” Joshua flatly looked at Mingyu pointing at him.

 

“Get rid of it. No help. I’m leaving for Myungho just so you won’t cheat. You better take care of it.” Mingyu whined and Seokmin plopped himself on Wonwoo’s bed, happily actually.

 

“Don’t worry, Gyu. I’m supporting you. Hwaiting!” Seokmin looked at drunk Mingyu and laughed aloud because the younger was whining and grumbling picking up the mop.

 

“Why the mop?”

 

“It’s softer. I’m not killing it.” He said before he ruffled his hair, opened the door and screamed.

 

 

“Wow, what a mess.” Cheol notes, seemingly awake now. Jihoon and Seokmin nod their heads as they watch a tipsy Mingyu staring straight at a spider.

Cheol sighs and turns around. He peeks at the door and he sees Wonwoo laying down, awake. “Won–“

“I know.” Wonwoo sighs and chuckles fondly but annoyed. He puts a shirt on and walks away from his bed, closing the door gently behind him. The boys look at Wonwoo, “He’s losing himself.” Jihoon says and they laugh.

Wonwoo’s phone vibrates in his hand and he sees Soonyoung’s sent him a message.

“We’re 100% sure that’s Mingyu, you better do something Jeon or be ready to welcome our forks and pans and blood in your dorm.” Wonwoo mutters a little yikes before locking it again.

“You’re not doing anything wrong, are you?” Mingyu says, waving the mop a little.

He studies the spider for a few seconds before he shivers, “You’re quiet.” He says again with a pout.

“Spidey, you really have to g- yah!” Mingyu scrambles up to his feet fearing for his life, the mop pointing at the spider which just moved closer. Mingyu’s eyes were wide and he actually looked scared. That’s because he was genuinely terrified.

“Oh, my,” Wonwoo’s head hangs low, shaking his head fondly, “Why do I feel like he’s about to cry.” Wonwoo chokes a laugh and the other boys follow.

Seokmin glares at him jokingly, “Don’t jinx, you know how emotional he is when he’s like this.”

Mingyu turns his head and from the door, he can see Wonwoo standing and so are the rest of his dorm mates. He pouts at him and that was enough for Wonwoo to walk over to him, the door separating them.

“Gyu.”

“I don’t want to kill it, hyung.” Mingyu says, cornering himself in the corner.

“Yeah, well you can’t exactly carry it out the window.” He deadpans.

“Hyung.” He whines and Wonwoo blushes anyway because Mingyu’s really cute.

Wonwoo hears Mingyu repeating “Shua hyung please I’m sorry.” about thrice before he opens the door so Wonwoo can help him.

Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s wrist pushing the mop for him to grip, “Babe, take this.” Wonwoo almost falls for it so he squints his eyes at Mingyu, taking his wrist away from him.

“Nice try.”

Mingyu’s tired, he really is. He also doesn’t understand why he had to do this now when he could do it in the morning but then he remembers that Joshua hates insects, bugs all that.

Pretty determined to end the night already, Mingyu jabs the mop head to the spider which Wonwoo hoped he didn’t. The spider jumps on the mop and Mingyu panics. Hard.

Wonwoo watches everything happening so fast. Mingyu screams, his hands flailing as he pushes the mop head on the outside of the window shaking it furiously. Then Mingyu stops and Wonwoo can’t believe how this is Mingyu’s way of life.

The mop head falls off from the shaft and Mingyu freezes.

Time to get a new mop, I guess.

“It’s gone!” Jihoon cheers from the outside and they all waddle their way back to their rooms, except Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu on the other hand stands frozen.

“Gyu?” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. Mingyu turns to him and Wonwoo let’s out a breathy “What?” Really. Shouldn’t Mingyu be happy?

“Oh, no. Why are you crying?” Wonwoo holds his laugh in as he places and arm on Mingyu’s shoulder, playing with the little strands of hair on his nape. Mingyu snottily breathes in while Wonwoo looks at him and he thinks it’s crazy to think he actually gets to see this boy everyday. Mingyu was crying but he wasn’t sobbing. He just has tears rolling down and confusion was evident on his face. Wonwoo smiles because of what he’s seeing. He grabs his hand intertwining their fingers loosely as they make their way towards Wonwoo’s living room bed.

He lies Mingyu down, who now looks like he’s about to sob. Wonwoo follows, lying down right next to Mingyu. The two are now facing each other and Wonwoo’s brushing Mingyu’s hair back as the latter sobs quietly.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers. Mingyu shakes his head, leaning onto Wonwoo’s touch.

“I killed it, Won.” Wonwoo doesn’t think he did. Maybe he did but it’s unlikely the spider died, it couldn’t, right?

“No, I don’t think you did, baby.” Wonwoo whispers, wiping Mingyu’s tears. All Wonwoo wants to do is laugh. This is gold. He also has a golden boy. 

Mingyu opens his eyes and pouts, “How? It’s like hundred feet deep.” Wonwoo thinks it isn’t because it isn’t. They live on the third floor. He doesn’t say anything though so he just nods.

“The mop is soft though. You kind of saved it.” Wonwoo smiles. Mingyu then gives him the look, and Wonwoo thinks he really looks like a puppy, no doubt.

“You think so?” Wonwoo only nods and continues playing with Mingyu’s hair. The younger hums as he closes his eyes and smiles in content.

“Good night, Gyu.” Wonwoo says, pressing a kiss on the younger’s forehead.

Mingyu nods half awake, “If spiderman can save himself from falling, OG Spidey can too.” Then his breaths even. Wonwoo stares at the boy fondly, laughing because Mingyu doesn’t make sense when he’s sleepy and tipsy or drunk. He physically feels his heart full, causing him to press a kiss on the younger’s lips. He pulls Mingyu closer, his chin on the younger’s head and he takes in a deep breath because all these butterflies are making it hard for him to breathe.

“Love you.”

 


End file.
